


early morning vigil

by Romennim



Series: Welcome to the madhouse [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Background Slash, Captain Boomerang Is A Brony, Domestic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: In Floyd's opinion 6:30 am is too early to deal with his daughter's dry words and Boomerang's appalling taste in clothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MkbDiapason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MkbDiapason/gifts).



> The whole 'verse will be a collection of fluffy and ridicoulous things. Imagine a domestic Suicide Squad. This story is about that. And also about the fact that Captain Boomerang loves My Little Pony.  
> (all this madness has been inspired by a conversation I had with MkbDiapason. She was the one who requested a story about Boomie and unicorns and here we are! MkbDiapason, you know this is your fault ;))
> 
> betaed by the lovely ladychild

Floyd wakes when the sun has barely started to make an appearance. For a moment he tries to get back to sleep, but it's useless. He's probably slept no more than five hours and his body is still facing the door, in the same position of when he went to sleep the night before, ready to spring at any danger. He's spent years training his body and now that he is safe (or relatively so) his body is still primed for fighting and escaping.

He glances behind him. Contrary to him, Rick is sleeping deeply, turned on his side. At the sight, Floyd smiles without meaning to. Rick can wake at the barest noise during a mission, but when he isn’t and he feels safe, the man sleeps deeply. It still amazes Floyd this display of trust on Rick’s part and it is embarrassing to realize how important it is to him.

Floyd shakes his head, feeling foolish. He’s turning into a sap. Unbelievable.

He checks the clock. 6:30. He looks back at Rick, then decides to go to the kitchen and get something to drink. He’s not so cruel as to wake the other man so early just because he can’t stay asleep.

He stands up and barefooted steps into the corridor. By a precursory glance all the doors are closed. The house is silent. It seems he’s the only one up. He goes to Zoe’s door and opens it, careful not to make a sound. It turns out to be to no use because Zoe’s bed is empty. Floyd frowns in concern, but the bed looks freshly made, so he exhales and tells himself not to get too worked up already. Zoe has been having problems dreaming since she’d come to live with him and Floyd knows it, so he closes the door and paddles quietly down the stairs. The living room is washed by early morning light and the harsh glare of the TV. He sees the back of the couch and a dark, familiar head peeking out. Also a pair of feet are dangling from the arm of the sofa. Floyd frowns.

He steps aside the couch and the sight in front of him is adorable: Zoe is sitting, a heavy book in her left hand. Her right hand, though, rests on Harkness’ head, propped against her thigh. The man is obviously dozing, sleeping under a heavy blanket, but Floyd can see the sleeve on the man’s pajamas and can’t help but grin. He glances at the frozen image on the TV screen and, really, Harkness shouldn’t leave so much blackmail material lying around.

“Aren’t you a bit grown up to watch that?” Floyd asks his daughter in a quiet voice. Floyd might be an asshole, but he doesn’t want Captain Boomerang awake quite yet.

Zoe carefully closes her book, one finger through the pages to keep the point she’s reached, takes a look at the TV, where a bright, pink Little Pony is still frozen on the screen, and levels him with a serious look. Floyd is so proud.

“It’s rude to mock people’s likes and dislikes, Dad.” she tells him, low and judgmental.

For a moment she reminds Floyd achingly of his own mother, when she berated him to be more kind towards the neighbors’ children, but the words remind him of someone else.

“Who told you that?”

Zoe’s stare is now unimpressed and Floyd can’t blame her: his daughter, despite her mother and father, is growing up quite all right.

“I knew that.” she says, “But Rick said it to Mr Harkness the other day.”

Floyd glances at the man in question and wonders what and who exactly the man criticized, because Harkness has no leg to stand on with his passion for My Little Ponies. Christ, he even has pajamas with those cute, little ( _creepy_ , his mind supplies) horses. And had the courage to leave his own room, dressed with that!

Floyd shakes his head and focuses back on his daughter.

“Why are you up?”

Zoe shrugs, but Floyd isn’t fooled.

“I’m used to wake up early.” she replies and it’s not even a lie. School term was over a week ago and she’s probably still used to her usual routine, but Floyd knows there’s something more. He’s heard her screaming herself awake more than once since she’s come to live with him, but now it’s not the time to talk about this. “And Mr Harkness asked me to wake him if I heard something.”

Floyd shakes his head. It’s time Rick has a talk with the Squad, because the idea of taking turns to be on watch is now ridiculous. Waller is missing, probably dead, and the government has promised to leave them alone. The house is so secure, with so much surveillance and traps, that any enemy of theirs, or of one of them, would go up in flames before even catching sight of the house. It is time for everyone to calm down and stop this useless routine. Especially if the man ‘on duty’ leaves an eleven year old on watch in his place.

“Want breakfast?” he asks, thinking of more pressing concerns.

“No. I’m not very hungry.” she says but, before Floyd can say anything like ‘breakfast is the most important meal of the day, she forges on: “And I prefer to wait for the others to wake up.”

Floyd nods, smiling.

“Okay, sweet-pea.” Zoe makes a face and Floyd chuckles. “But they will all be sleeping for a while yet.”

“I don’t mind waiting.”

“Okay. Then I guess I’m going to drink my glass of water and go back to bed.”

“Okay, Dad.” Zoe answers and goes back to her book.

Floyd shakes his head and heads for the kitchen.

When he comes back to the living room, his daughter is still reading and Harkness is still sleeping soundly beside her. Floyd shakes his head and goes back to his and Rick’s room.

Once there, he slides under the covers, as close as possible to Rick’s warm body. Rick barely opens one eye and regards him.

“’rything good?” he slurs, voice thick with sleep.

Floyd smiles and settles in his favorite position.

“Yes. The kids are all right.” Floyd answers, thinking of the sweet scene playing out downstairs.

Rick frowns minutely.

“Kids?” he asks, slightly more alert, and that won’t do.

He kisses Rick on the mouth, light and comforting.

“Everything is good, soldier. Go back to sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one-shot written. I will post it as soon as my beta gives it back, but if you have something in mind you'll like to read in this 'verse, comment below or go to my tumblr (romennim) and let me know! I'll try to fill every request.


End file.
